


Morning/Enemies

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Character Death, Community: 30_kisses, Community: fanfic100, Community: femslash50, Community: joss100, Dark, F/F, Flashfic Series, Forbidden, Love, Mornings, Secret Relationship, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-16
Updated: 2006-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy has to leave her lover in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> **Fanfic100** prompt: Days  
>  **Joss100** prompt: Day  
>  **Femslash50** prompt: Leaving  
>  **30_Kisses** prompt: The Road Home/a kiss

Buffy woke up abruptly and quickly reached to shut off the alarm. "Is it morning?" Willow whispered next to her. Buffy nodded, unable to speak the words. She hated morning. Hated what it meant. Hated that she had to leave her lover and be a different person during the day.

"I have to go," she finally managed.

"I understand." Willow released her and drew back towards the other edge of the bed. "You have to go save the world."

"Don't." Buffy's voice was a whisper. She didn't want to fight. She didn't want to end such a fantastic night on such a sour note. There were things that they simply didn't discus, and her day job was one of them.

Willow frowned, but then her face smoothed and she leaned up for one last kiss. Buffy obliged, wishing that she could just get lost in Willow's kisses, but she had to go.

Finally she pulled away, got dressed, and slipped out of the house. She had to be home before the others woke. As she walked down the road, the sun rose, bathing the world around her in pinks and yellows, but all she could see were the black eyes of her lover.


	2. Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fanfic100** prompt: Enemies  
>  **Joss100** prompt: Enemy  
>  **Femslash50** prompt: Love  
> 

"Buffy, this is very important!" Giles insisted.

"Right, I'm listening," Buffy dragged her eyes away from the old pictures on the wall and tried to look earnest. "Very important."

"Now, the coven weakened her, but Willow is still tapping into dark magics somehow. We can't approach her anymore. It's too dangerous, after Xand-" Giles cut off, unable to say the rest.

Xander. He had tried to stop Willow, and he had succeeded. He had finally gotten to be the hero, stopped the apocalypse, and he paid with his life. Buffy knew that – she thought about that every morning. And still she found herself rising, every night, and walking to the other girl's bedside.

"It's just weird that Willow's the enemy now," Dawn spoke up, saving Buffy the trouble of fixing the awkward silence.

"Yes, well, she is," Giles continued, "and, as such, Buffy you need to be prepared."

"I am," Buffy lied. She hated to sit here and fake attention, but she just couldn't do it. She knew Willow was her enemy, but Buffy just couldn't kill the girl she loved.


End file.
